Typically, display stands for eyeglass frames are constructed as a unit with either a single, flat display surface or several integral surfaces in an upright multi-sided geometrical configuration. Flat displays have disadvantages in that they generally poorly utilize space and afford a limited frontal display area. Alternatively, a multi-sided display, besides requiring somewhat intricate manufacturing and handling as a unit, takes up a great deal of space in storage and will accept only a fixed number of eyeglass frames. In the event that the unit is filled to capacity, an entire additional unit must be employed should one desire to display even a small number of additional frames.
An improvement in fixed displays of the character described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,894 to Murphy. This patent shows a plurality of identical modules which are arranged edge-to-edge and snap-fit through mating male and female hinge portions at adjacent edges. There are several drawbacks to the Murphy structure. First of all, the modules that are snap-fit are likely to separate as easily as they were assembled. Separation at one hinge destroys the integrity of the remainder of the structure.
Further, when the modules are stacked vertically the strength of the overall structure is compromised. For example, the cubicle sections formed by sets of four modules might tend to separate, each from the other. In addition, it is difficult to maintain the alignment of the elements when vertically stacked. Any irregularity in the lower stacked modules will reflect itself in the upper modules. These and other problems associated with such modular display stands as the Murphy construction are addressed in copending application Ser. No. 492,795, filed May 9, 1983, and assigned to the assignee of this invention now U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,619.
This invention is directed to further improvements in display stands for eyeglass frames similar to that shown in application Ser. No. 492,795. Specifically, the display of this invention has a unique curved profile including novel means for guiding the eyeglass frame temples into position on the frame, means for retaining the bridge of the frames on the display, and means for preventing excessive pivoting of the module sections, all unitarily molded in an integral structure.